1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighter accessories and more particularly pertains to a new lighter extension assembly for attaching to a lighter to permit ignition of the lighter and lighting of an item from an extended distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighter extensions is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,731 issued to Moore on Feb. 16, 1982 describes an elongated device having a lighter holster opposite a pistol grip trigger mechanism. Another type of lighter extension is U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,059 issued to Roosa et al. on Mar. 31, 1981 having an existing conventional lighter mounted on an extension having a lighter holder and a plunger or operating arm for selectively activating the lighter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,791 issued to Hayden on Jul. 31, 1984 discloses an elongated resilient member bent into a shape forming a holster positioned adjacent to an actuating end of the elongated resilient member such that squeezing adjacently positioned middle portions together actuates a lighter positioned in the holster.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a lighter extension that is extendable to a desired length and provides superior structure to facilitate accurate positioning of a lighter held in an extended position.